


The Lost

by B3LLATRIX13



Series: Mystic Tears [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Klaus x oc, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Possessive Klaus Mikaelson, Romance, i dont know what else to add yet-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B3LLATRIX13/pseuds/B3LLATRIX13
Summary: "I let you go once, I spent a thousand years without you by my side. I won't let you go again, love.""And what if I no longer want to be by your side?""Then I'm afraid you'll have no choice. I can see it in your eyes, you want me just as much as I want you..Beside, I'm selfish, we both know that. I get what I want, and what I want? Is you my little witch."/Full, Better Summary Inside/
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mystic Tears [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. The Lost

//Summary\\\

Samara Fallon was no normal woman, she was a witch, and a powerful one at that. Samara came from a long line of powerful witches and warlocks, every generation of the Fallon's only growing stronger. The Fallon's were known for not only their strength, but also the power their blood held. Even only a few drops of a Fallon's blood could immensely boost the power of a magic user's spell.

Because of this, the Fallon's were hunted into near extinction. A series of covens converged and formed a plan to disable the Fallon's and then bleed them dry as a powersource. This caused a war between those covens and the Fallon's, who ultimately faced their end. Except for a singular Samara Fallon. Sam was only 17 when she was forced to flee from her home, listening to the cries and screams of her parents telling her to run and never look back.

Though terrified and in pain Samara had listened to her parents pleas, following the directions her parents had set in place in case they lost; find Ester Mikaelson.

And she did. Sam found the witch who had been so closed to her family, almost like family herself. Ester took her in with her children without a second of hesitation, Ester had already been informed and ready for the situation as Samara's mother had met up with her only weeks before. The older witch had already conversed with her husband and children so that they wouldn't be surprised when another child began to live with them.

Sam lived with the Mikaelson's for an entire two year before things fell down the drain. She had become close to all of the Mikaelson children, there was not one child she didn't get along with. Sam became like a very own member of the family herself, believing them all to be like siblings to her except for one in particular. Niklaus Mikaelson.

While she never said anything, Sam was in love with the boy. Despite his clear intent on wooing the widowed Tatia, and his obliviousness to Sam's clear affection. It was clear to the entire family who Samara fancied except to the man himself. And yet, she stayed with him, by his side. They were the closest, Samara, Niklaus' best friend, and vice versa.

The death of Henrik hit the entire family hard, Samara mourning the loss just as much as the rest of the family. So when Ester, the witch who had been training Sam, and protecting her asked for some of Sam's blood to make a potion to protect her children; the younger, naive witch did not hesitate to shed her own blood. She would sooner learn this was a mistake on her part.

When Sam learned of Ester and Mikael's true intentions, she of course attempted to stop them. But she only ended up trapped in a cave with a curse placed on her. The husband and wife did not want to harm her as she had become a daughter to them. So instead they locked her away, placing a different curse on her so that she would not be lost to them, just like they had done for their own children.

The cursed her with life, the inability to die, except by the complete drainage of her blood or the white oak just like their children. They had meant to release Sam from her prison as soon as they finished turning their own into vampires, but because of Ester's death Mikael had no way of releasing Samara.

So she was forced to wait. It was 1001 when she was left, and 1801 when the spell on the cave finally broke and Samara became free. Sam spent 63 years alone, until she met Damon and Stefan Salvatore. They became her new family, and though she strayed from them sometimes her loyalty knew no bounds. So when they call? She comes. Only this time she comes face to face with the one man she believed to be dead. The man she was still in love with, Niklaus Mikaelson.

// Pairing: Klaus x Oc \\\

// Book Two of the Mystic's Tears series: The Lost \\\

// Each story is read as a stand alone book.\\\

//Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plot of TVD nor TO. I simply own my characters and any plot sections that I insert. Any TVD or TO plot or characters belong to their respective owners, nor do I own the photo, I only edited it.


	2. 00

I hope the prologue isn't too terrible. If it is, I apologize. I struggled with this one a bit, when the actual story picks up It will be much better. lol, Enjoy! Keep an eye out for when the first chapter releases!  
_____________

Samara Fallon was no stranger to the drama that liked to spread throughout the town of Mystic Falls. Not with how the set of vampires she considered her brothers liked to cause trouble, or how the girl they both pined after was a magnet for trouble. Samara had come to Mystic Falls with Damon and left without him.

Between watching her brother relive history with a new doppelganger and an old one coming back things got too much for Sam. She couldn’t stay with them, she needed a break. Every time she thought she was getting away from the Patrova’s something would happen, bringing the witch right back into their drama. From Tatia, to Katherine, to Elena. Sam could stand none of them, and wasn’t going to sit around playing bodyguard to Elena like the Salvatore's continued to do. So she left.

She made sure to keep in contact with the baby vamps she considered her younger brothers. She would pop in everyone once and awhile, and even have them brought to her to hang out but for the most part Sam stayed away from Mystic Falls and it’s web of drama.

During her little vacation Samara found herself in a bit of trouble. Once again the witch had found herself at the mercy of another, having been drugged so she couldn’t have fought back. She had gone off the radar for a few months before she eventually managed to store up enough magic to fight her out of the basement of the coven who had captured her. Samara’s rage spared no witch mercy that night. She slaughtered them all before making her way to the small home she owned in Athens, Ohio. She had stayed there for a while, recuperating her strength before she finally decided to check in on her brothers.

XX

“Jesus, fuck.”

Sam hissed as she laid on the couch that resided in her living room. Her eyes were wide with worry and shock as she read through all the messages she had from her adopted brothers, listening to the hundreds of voice calls that came with. Not only her brothers in trouble, but the family she had assumed died long ago, the family that had once been her entire world was back.

Not only were the Mikaelson's back, but her brother Stefan was currently an emotionless shell going around stealing original vampire caskets and keeping them hostage. As Sam continued to listen to all the voicemails and received more and more information about the situation one thing grew within her. Determination.

“I leave for a few fucking months and those idiots do the most life threatening, idiotic things.”

A glare filled Sam’s eyes as she turned to leave her living room, she needed to pack. It took her roughly an hour before she was finished packing any and everything she would need. It was getting late now, the sun had already set.

When Sam went to grab her phone she cursed aloud. She had missed another call from Damon. She tapped on the voicemail and began to listen to what her brother had wanted her to know.

“Listen Sammy, it’s been months. I’m seriously worried about you, if I didn’t know you couldn’t die I’d assume you were dead in a ditch somewhere. Just in case you do hear this I need you to come home tonight. I know I told you the last time I called that I set Elijah free..We have a plan to finally get rid of Klaus. The four of us, myself, Stefan, Elijah, and Klaus are havin’ a little dinner party tonight to ‘negotiate’ Stefan giving back Klaus, his siblings. What’s actually gonna happen is when Me and Elijah go get them, he’s gonna pull out their daggers and then they're gonna deal with our little Klaus problem…”

Sam’s eyes lit up with curiosity, they were going to free each of the Mikaelson siblings? That would certainly be interesting. The thought of seeing them again, of seeing her family again, seeing Klaus again..It excited her. Despite having not seen them for nearly a thousand years Sam still thought of them as her family, and she was still deeply in love with Klaus..Even if he would never feel the same.

Sam’s attention turned back to Damon as he continued speaking, a frown found its way onto her face as she listened sadly.

“We could really use your help if things go sideways...I don’t know what happened to you, and I’m not gonna lie the longer we don’t hear from you the more it freaks me the fuck out, as soon as all this shits over I’m coming to look for you. Even if I have to go on a rampage throughout the whole world...Just stay safe alright? Whenever you are..Damon out.”

Samara’s eyes softened. “I’ll be home soon Dames.” 

Turning off her phone, the girl walked over to the suitcase she had packed. It was already full and ready. Grasping her hand onto the handle Sam began to chant a teleportation spell, she could feel her magic swell around her, surging within her as it began to take effect. When Sam shut her eyes she was in her house, but when she opened them again? She was at Salvatore's home instead

Samara glanced around, she stood in the middle of the kitchen. “Hello?” Her call echoed into the home loudly and when no one answered Sam knew she was the only one there. With a light huff the girl turned to trek up the stairs that led to the second floor, she used her magic to have the suitcase follow behind her. There was no way she was caring that heavy ass thing up the stairs with her hands.

When she reached the top of the stairs Samara padded quietly through the home. She had her own bedroom, in fact it was a few doors down from Damon’s. When she reached the room she opened her bedroom door and took a glance around. Everything was exactly how she left it.

With a smile the girl drug her suitcase into the room before picking it up and throwing it onto her bed. 

“I can unpack later..Right now I’ve got a dinner party to crash.”


	3. 01

There were many emotions that swirled through Sam as made her way around town searching for a newly built mansion; and there were many more as she silently made her way up the stairs. She glanced around, taking in the wonderful architecture, the beautiful trees and plant life taking its place around the area so beautifully. Her eyes turned to the front door, she could sense multiple people inside, or rather multiple vampires. 

Samara laid her hands upon the etchings of the large, dark wooden doors in front of her. She supposed one good thing about not being a vampire, though there were many, was that she didn’t have to be invited in.

Sam listened as the doors pushed open, wind jostling her hair slightly from the momentum of her pushing open the doors. Then she took her first step inside, and then of course another, the padding of her feet continuing until she was close enough inside to be able to hear the conversations that were taking place. She stayed out of sight at first, instead choosing to listen to what was going on ahead of her.

“You’re free to go.” The sound of such a familiar voice jostled her, it had been so long since she had last heard his voice, Elijah’s voice.

The sound of footsteps shuffling along, told her people were leaving, she assumed two based on the pattern of the footsteps. Before the two could leave the room, she weaved her way around the corner, stopping in front of the two men who were leaving.

“This is family business.” Elijah’s voice rang out before the two vampires in front of her could speak.

Samara rose a finger to her lips, warning them to stay silent. They both glared at her but complied, knowing Sam didn’t like to be ignored. She continued walking between them, heading into the room the two Salvatore brothers had been leaving. 

“Why, yes. It is. I do hope I still count as family, I’m not quite sure, the way we all part ways was very confusing honestly.” Sam grinned, mischief in her eyes when each of the originals eyes snapped to look at her. Each of their eyes filled with disbelief, and a few other things depending on which one it was. Klaus was the first to stutter through his shock.

“S-Samara?” The hybrid's eyes were locked onto hers, still wincing as his siblings had daggers pressed into him. Sam’s eyes trailed over to his taking in the sight of him being stabbed by a few of his siblings. 

“The one and only, I’ve heard a lot about all the trouble you managed to get yourself into the last few years.” She raised her hand to motion to the predicament he was in now. “I can certainly see it too-”

“How is this possible?” Rebecca gasped as her shocked yet gleeful eyes bore upon Samara. “You were dead, mother even confirmed it!”

Sam’s face scrunched up into one of anger and distaste. “That's the thing about your mother, isn’t it. Of course she would tell you I was dead, shes the one who fucking sent me away, or rather locked.”

“What are you talking about?” Confusion laced Elijah’s voice, not understanding what she meant. “Please explain.”

Sam turned to look at him with a small smile. “There will be plenty of time to catch up and explain everything, but don’t you think you should finish, whatever it is, this is?”

Elijah nodded before motioning for Rebecca, Kol, and Finn to step away from Klaus. “You’re right.”

His siblings bid as they were told, Finn walking around with Kol to look at the new world with curiosity. Rebecca stood a few feet away, while Elijah moved to get a drink.

Once released Klaus quickly strides his way over towards Samara. “I cannot believe that you’re alive, so many nights I have dreamed of us all being reunited-”

He moved to bring her into a hug, frowning painfully when Sam held her arms out to stop him. The sad look in his eyes caused guilt to pang at Samara’s heart. She wavered slightly, her eyes softening for a moment before she had to remind herself of everything that had happened to lead them to this moment.

“Don’t.” There was sadness in her voice as she looked up into his hurt eyes. “Too much has happened for you to be able to touch me as though we were still friends, you’re the one who left me Niklaus not the other way around.”

Klaus flinched, lowering his hands to his side. “I know..But you’re here now, I can make it up to you, Doing what I did to you is one of the only things I can say I regret doing in my life, immensely regret.”

A small laugh escaped Samara. “Niklaus Mikaelson, regretting something? Completely unheard of.” She looked up at him, watching the way his eyes changed every time she called him by his true name, something she rarely did during their friendship such a long time ago. She cocked her head slightly. “It hurts doesn't it-” She cooed before stepping around him. “A shame then, isn’t it.”

Klaus turned to explain himself, desperation in his eyes as he went to step towards her again, Rebecca however cut him off, having moved to stand between her brother and the girl she considered her sister. 

“Leave her be, she’s not going to forgive you Nik, none of us are!”

Klaus’ eyes were downcast to the ground, guilt and pain panging at him as he realized how bad a situation he was in. 

“I like what you’ve done with the new place Nik.” Cooed Rebecca, walking around before picking up a glass vase. She wasted no time before throwing it across the room, watching it shatter against the wall she had thrown it too, the broken pieces of glass spreading out against the ground. 

Sam glanced from the broken vase to Rebecca. It had been such a while since she had experienced the blonde girls anger, it was very nostalgic to be there seeing it again.

“I wanted it to be for all of us, a place we could call home; a place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone, ever again.”

“Well you’re right.” Elijah glanced from his other siblings to Niklaus. “None of us will be.” Elijah turned from his younger brother and began to make his way out of the room, his siblings following as they put in their own comments. 

“You’re staying behind.” Sighed Finn as he followed after Elijah, bringing his drink along with him.

Next Rebecca spoke, “We’re leaving you Nik. Right after I kill the doppelganger wench. And you will be alone. Always and forever” She stood next to her siblings, in front of the doorway. 

Samara cocked her head at the situation, moving silently so that she stood with them, so far things seemed to be going quite well. How Niklaus thought things would be so happy between him and his siblings after what he had done honestly confused her. Of course they were going to be angry, they had every right to be.

She cocked her head slightly, was Rebecca talking about Elena? If so while Sam wouldn’t be able to help out directly, she’d quite love to see the elder Gilbert’s head roll.

Sam watched as Niklaus’ eye grew teary, while it hurt her to see the vampire she loved in pain, the majority of her, the vengeful part basked in it. She wanted to see him hurt just how he had hurt her.

Klaus very quickly grew angry, his eye hardening, his fists and jaw clenching as he snarled out at them. “If you run, I will hunt all of you down.”

“And then you will become everything you hate.” Elijah stalked forward slightly, his hands in his pockets as he addressed his younger, angry brother. “Our father.”

It was then Klaus began to explode, his rage becoming an outburst as he attempted to threaten his family, his siblings into staying with him. “I’m the hybrid!” He roared, bearing his teeth as he threw up a fist to throw at his chest, attempting to seem more intimidating. Just like an angry child throwing a tantrum when he couldn’t have what he wanted.

“I can’t be killed!” He continued, “I have nothing to fear from any of you!”

“You will when we have that coffin.” Snarked Elijah, his eyes locking onto Klaus’ furious one in a fierce stare.

Samara glanced between them curiously. There was another coffin? For who? Mikael was dead, so who the hell could be in another cof-

Samara was drug out of her thoughts by the sound of a door creaking open, each of the vampires in the room whipping to face the sound, Samara doing the same. Her eyes locked onto the sight of the woman who had entered the room, listening to Klaus’ fearful gasps as her body tensed. 

While she went un-moving, watching the woman in front of her glance around taking in the sights of everyone in the room, Samara’s heart dropped. She felt no fear, only vengeance, rage, and sadness. Sam’s fists clenched at her side, her bright green eyes boring into the witch in front of her, the woman she had once called her mother, Ester.

“Mother?” Rebecca called out, relief and confusion wavering in her voice as the witch moved to walk through them to her hybrid son. She didn’t stop walking until she was in front of them, ignoring the rest of her children for the moment.

Samara turned to watch the interaction unfold, her body shaking slightly at the rage that encased her. The woman before her had used her, just as she promised she never would. She had trapped her for hundreds of years by herself, alone with nothing but the wish of a never coming death, and now she had the nerve to be in her presence? To walk past her as if she didn’t matter? Didn’t exist? It pissed her off to no end, and yet she still watched, slightly curious to the events that would unfold next.

She watched Klaus fidget in step, avoiding his mother's gaze. And for once? Samara saw true fear swirl in the depths of his eyes as he shook, gasping unable to figure out what to say. Ester looked up at him, her face blank as she took in the appearance of her son, watching him fidget nervously before her, tears streaming from his eyes as he whimpered softly. 

“Look at me.” Her command was Stern as Ester spoke to her son. And he did, Klaus’ forced his glossy, teary eyes to look down at her, to meet her hardened gaze.

“Do you know why I’m here?”

Klaus shuttered, taking a small intake of breath before muttering out, his voice nearly a whisper. “You’re here to kill me.” The hybrid looked into his mother's eyes with such sadness, such pain, and then she spoke.

“Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here, to forgive you.” Ester turned from looking into Klaus’ eyes. She shifted to that she could look at all of her children. “I want us all to be a family again.” Ester turned to meet Sam’s hardened eyes. “All of us.”

Sam scoffed, the first one to break the silence among the rest of them. Her voice became that of a hiss as venomous words spilled from her lips. “Yeah-fucking-right, I’d sooner slit my own throat just to see if I’ll finally be able to die.” 

Ester stepped forward towards her adopted daughter. “Samara, please allow me to apo-” 

“No!” Sam roared, her own little outburst forming, her own temper tantrum rearing its face. “I don’t want to hear whatever shitty excuses you have for me, whatever apologies you want to say, save them!” 

Sam took an angry step towards Ester, raising a fist to point her finger at her menacingly. “You used me! And Then you locked me away in a cave for 600 hundred years so I couldn’t stop you!”

Ester frowned deeply, remorse showing in her eyes, she had vowed never to hurt the younger witch. And yet she did anyway. “I understand I hurt you, but you were never meant to be imprisoned there for long! Only until the next few days had passed, I had to insure that everything would go well-”

“Well they didn’t, did they-” Samara sneered, her face contorting in even more rage. “227395 years, that’s how many days I spent down in that fucking cave, and trust me the numbers correct because I fucking counted. And yes you died, leaving the spell unbroken, I heard all those juicy bits from Mikael, but he told me a lot of things like how all of you were dead.” She motioned around the room. “While technically he didn’t lie, you’re still all here aren't you?”

“...Mother…” Kol finally spoke up for the first time that night. “What does she mean you trapped her, used her..Mother what did you do?”

Ester turned to her youngest, a sad smile on her face. “The night..That I changed you all, I told you all she fled our village to stay away from Niklaus..I lied.” She grimaced and turned to look at Samara. “The previous day I had asked to use some of her blood to help with a spell I had been struggling with. I told her it was to help with an illness, not that it was to prevent you all from dying.”

Ester turned to look at Niklaus who was staring at her with wide eyes. “You lied to me? The only reason I did not go looking for her was because you told me she wanted to get away from me-”

“I know my son, I could not allow you to know that the reality was that she was trapped in the cave system below our village. I couldn’t risk her getting out and preventing Mikael and I’s work.”

“Except, she was supposed to come back for me.” Samara sneered, her eyes glaring fiercely at Klaus. “And when you killed her, she never did. So I was forced to wait until the spell finally broke down. Seeing that it was to trap me, of course it had to be a powerful one which means it took entirely too much time to fade.”

Klaus stared at her, his jaw clenching in shame. “..When I killed her..I trapped you..”

“Exactly..Well go on.” She turned to Ester with a sarcastic smile. “Tell them what else you did.”

“You mean that’s not all?” Rebecca’s eyes shot between her mother and her faux sister. “Not only did you trick, and trap her but you did something else as well?”

“Mother, what did you do?” Questioned Elijah as he stared at his mother. To know what his mother had done to his friend, his sister angered him. And to know there was more only made it worse.

“On second thought, don’t worry, I’ll take this explanation from here.” Sam grinned, but not a happy one, it was viscous and full of mischievousness. She glanced around the room, from Klaus, to Ester, and to the rest of her family. “Why don’t I just show you? Hm?”

With a quick and subtle movement Samara reached up, placed her arms around her head and snapped her own neck. She unfortunately didn’t get to hear the shocked gasps that escaped Kol And Elijah, she didn’t get to hear the shocked cries of Klaus or Rebecca who rushed to her limp side; and she certainly get to see the tears of remorse that welling up in Ester's eyes, pained to know that she had taken such a beautiful, powerful creature and broken her.

“It’s alright.” Muttered Ester as she looked down at fer frantic children on the ground beside her, for the moment dead daughter. “She’s not dead.” 

“Not dead?!” Rebecca’s eyes darted up towards her mother's eyes. 

“I’m fairly certain when one breaks their own neck, their bloody dead!” Klaus’ snapped as with a clenched jaw as he stared down at the woman he was holding in his arms. He had already lost her once, and now he had lost her again.

“It’s not permanent,” Kol sighed, looking down at them.

Elijah nodded before going into an explanation. “Think about it Rebecca, Something’s changed her. Else she never would have been able to live this long, even witches have lifespans. They can slow their ageing but eventually it catches up to them, Samara wouldn't have been able to last this long and remain the same age if she was simply a witch.”

“You’re correct.” Sounded Ester. “She may not be our blood, but she is just as apart of this family, just as much my child as the rest of you..The same way I created a spell to keep you all here, I did the same for her; however at the time I believed using the same spell I used on the rest of you would not work for her. I didn’t want to take the chance of permanently killing her so I tweaked the spell and used it on her.”

“If that was the case, as it’s clear she’s not a vampire why not just use the same spell on us?” Finn had finally spoken, pushing off of the wall he had been leaning on staring at his mother's accusation. 

“Because I had only found the spell after I saw what it did to you all, I saw the blood lust that came with it and the way nature reacted to you, I knew that if I did that to her, if I took away her magic like that..I wasn’t even sure if taking away all the magic she had would permanently kill her.” Ester clenched her fists, her face clenched slightly. 

“I see now that if only I would have used the same spell on you all, if I had waited just a little longer, everything would have turned out differently.”

“That’s a massive understatement-” Kol snarked. “Nik here probably wouldn’t have put us in boxes for the majority of our lives, and he likely wouldn’t have killed you.”

Klaus growled at Kol, but said nothing as he knew his younger brother was likely right. Kol rolled his eyes at Klaus. “Too late now I suppose, so we shouldn’t worry about what could have happened.”

Ester nodded. “Yes, you are right. The only thing we can do now is stick together, try to mend our family once more. I just fear Samara will not forgive me.”

“Do not think like that mother,” Finn spoke, stepping closer to her. “She will come around with time, if your wish is for us to be a family, I know that it will happen.” 

Ester smiled up at her eldest son then to the rest of her children. “Of course, with time we will become a family again.” She watched as Klaus began to hoist Samara up into his arms.

“I’m going to take her to our room. Let her lay comfortably until she wakes up.”

Rebecca stood up and stood in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest. “And you don’t think her waking up in your bedroom’s only going to make her even angrier at you? She may be angerier at mother, but I do not think she has forgotten your little situation with that Patrova bitch.”

“I know.” Klaus sighed, looking his sister in the eyes as he frowned. “But I won’t let her out of my sight, I can’t. I won’t lose her again, even if I have to keep her here myself.”

“She’s not going to like that-” Kol laughed. “You seem to forget Samara’s disdain for being forced to do something.” He grinned cockily. “Although I look forward to her knocking you out again like the time you tried to stop her from hanging out with..What was his name? Cain I believe?”

Klaus rolled his eyes. “That won’t happen again.” Ignoring the looks of his family Klaus carried Samara out of the room in his arms. The sound of his shoes against the ground echoing throughout the room as he began to trek up the stairs.

Once he made it to the top of the spiral staircase he began to stalk throughout the floor until he reached the door he wanted to be at, his room. Shifting so that the hybrid could hold him with a singular arm, he moved his free hand to turn the knob of the door, pushing it open with his foot before stepping in. Walking in, Klaus kicked the door shut before padding over towards the large bed in the middle of the room.

“Here we are, love.” 

Klaus walked to the side of the bed before gently placing the witch in his arms onto the plush bed. He moved her so that she was situated under the covers. He glazed across her sleeping face unable to help himself from raising a hand to gently caress her cheek.

“I know you hate me, I know how much I’ve hurt you. Believe me I know, I’ve thought about what happened everyday for a thousand years, I’ve regretted abandoning you for Tatia just as long.”

Klaus gently moved a strand of hair out of her face.

“I was a fool to have chosen her over you, I know that now, I knew that the second I realized how much your absence destroyed me. I lost my best friend..Except your so much more than my best friend, I understood that the moment my heart broke to know you were gone.” 

The hybrid slowly leaned down before pressing a kiss to the peaceful looking witches forehead.

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, not after what I did, how my actions affected you..But I’m going to damn well try to get you to. I will spend the rest of our lives showering you in anything you could ever want, begging for your forgiveness, just as long as you stay by my side.”

“Do you mean it?” 

Samara’s tired eyes fluttered open to look up at Klaus, whose body tensed in shock, his eyes shooting to look at hers. He wondered how much she had heard, having not been ready for her to hear what he had to say yet. His eyes softened as he looked down at her, running his hand slowly through the soft strands of her raven hair.

“I do.” He spoke truthfully, watching nervously to see what her reaction would be, he could see she was still tired, not fully awake as she laid there exhausted. He wondered if her day had been truly tiring. He would have to ask her later.

“It’s very hard to stay mad at you.” She muttered softly, her voice nothing but a quiet whisper. “But it’s also very hard to forgive you.”

Klaus nodded with a soft frown. “I know, love. You don’t have to forgive me right now, I promise I’m going to do anything I can to prove my loyalty to you, my heart to you. Just don’t leave, please I’ve only just gotten you back I don-”

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

Samara’s tired, sad eyes searched Klaus’ own. She found nothing but pain, regret, and honesty. She believed he truly meant everything he was saying. And while this wasn’t enough for her to forgive him so easily, it was a start.

With a small sigh, her hand reached up to cup around Klaus’ much larger hand. “Every family has its problems, I suppose if Ester can forgive you for killing her, I can try to forgive her for what she did to me, and start to forgive you as well...Just don’t get mad if I end up giving into the urge to slap her at least once.”

Klaus let out a laugh, taking her hand in his, he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. “I suppose I cannot fault you for doing it at least once.” The hybrid grinned playfully, his clear blue eyes meeting her soft green ones.

Samara let out a giggle before looking at Klaus seriously, a painful longing in her eyes. “..Please don’t leave me again...”

Klaus’ grin dropped, he tightly gripped onto her hand as he leaned down to press his forehead to hers, their eyes staring into each other. “Something I should have done a long time ago, included you in my vow, I always knew you were important to me and yet I never said it but I’m going to make sure you know now.”

Sam looked up into his eyes curiously.

“I will never leave your side again. You’re my best friend, my family. Forever and Always.”

Tears welled up in Sam’s eyes, a soft gasp escaping her lungs as the weight of his vow landed on her. Her lip quivered as she uttered the same vow, just as meaningfully. “Forever and Always.”

Klaus smiled softly, his face hovering over Sam’s face longer than it should have. He glanced from her eyes to her lips staring at them for a moment before slowly pulling away. He knew now wouldn’t be the time to show her how he felt about her. No, that would have to wait, at least until he was properly forgiven. 

Samara looked up at him, her eyes trailing over his features. “So, how bad did it freak you out when I snapped my own neck.” She giggled, wiggling her brows at the hybrid when he suddenly glared at her. 

“It terrified me! Why on earth would you fucking do that?” The man glared down at her, for a moment he had really believed her to be dead. Seeing her limp, lifeless body had struck a chord in him that he never wanted to feel again, he never wanted to feel the pain of losing her again.

Sam giggled. “Sorry about that, I was really angry.” She rolled her eyes. “You know how petty I can be when I get angry.”

“That’s an understatement-” Klaus pointed out, moving to crawl over her until he was sitting on the bed beside her.

“Oi!” She cried out when he suddenly rolled over her. “Was that really necessary?” She huffed watching him climb under the blankets with her.

“Oh, of course.” Klaus giggled and got comfortable. He looked down at her, seeing such dark circles around her eyes. “You're exhausted, you should sleep.” 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, probably. I’ve had a rough day, Finally escaped from a few witches that kept me in their basement for a few months, so that was fu-”

“What?!” Klaus bristled as his head snapped to look at her angrily. “Who!? Tell me their names and I will slaugh-”

“Already did.” Sam hummed with a soft giggle as she looked at her best friend. “Down boy.” She cooed playfully. “I already killed em all. I’m just saying that's why I’m still so tired, my magic and body are still recovering.” 

Klaus glared angrily, clenching his fists. It angered him to know what while he was here safe and sound his best friend had once more been suffering. Then he paused and turned to her with a look of shock. “Did you just give me a dog command?”

“Yep!”

“You’re lucky I like you.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Sure Nik.” 

Sam smiled at the way the hybrid's eyes lit up at the sound of his nickname falling from her lips. “You know what puppy-”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me-”

“You did not just call me a bloody puppy.”

“I did, and I will continue to do so, now let me finish puppy.”

“Stop calling me that!”

“No.”

“Samara-” A warning sounded from Klaus’ throat but it was ignored.

“Don’t Samara me, you said you’d do anything to make me forgive you, keep your mouth zipped about the nickname before I go and buy a leash.”

Klaus glared down at her. “You will do no such thing!”

Sam raised a brow at him. “Wanna test that theory?”

Klaus growled at her but said nothing, he knew full and well that she would actually do it. 

Samara smiled with victory. “Exactly.” She giggled slightly, pausing when the sound of her phone going off surprised her. After grabbing it out of her back pocket she looked to see who was calling.

“Love? Why is Damon Salvatore calling you?”

“Because he asked me to come here.” She chirped happily. “He’s checking up on me.”

“He asked you?”

“Mhm! I met the Salvatore's after Katherine changed them and left them. They are like brothers to me.”

Klaus glanced at the phone and then at her. His brows ruffled slightly, having a question in his mind. “Did they know of our history together?” When he saw Sam shake her head he cocked his head, slight irritation in his eyes. “You were meant to come here and try to help take us out weren’t you?”

Samara blinked, freezing as she held her phone in her hand. “Well shit..” She turned to look at him with a laugh. “I think I was-”

Klaus facepalmed, running a hand down his face. “Just great..Well go on then, answer them. I don’t need them coming back because they think something happened to you. I’ve seen enough of their faces for the night.”

Samara huffed. “You are such a drama queen.”

“I think you mean king.”

“I said what I meant.”

Before their back and forth bickering could continue, Sam answered the phone call.

“Hello?”

“Goddammit Sammy, it’s about time you picked up your fucking phone. This is the first time you’ve answered a phone call in months.” Damon's annoyed voice echoed through the speaker of the phone.

Sam rolled her eyes. “To be fair that wasn’t my fault, I found myself in a bit of trouble. But that doesn’t matter anymore, what do you fuckin’ want ya’ little shit?”

She sat up, leaning against the bed rest as she ignored the way Klaus chuckled beside her and listened as Damon began to speak again.

“What do you mean ,what do I want? The first time I see you in months and It’s on my way out of the mansion while you go in to deal with a bunch of originals. And then I hear something about family, I want to know what the hells going on! Where the hell are you right now?”

“She’s in my bed if you must know. We were having a lovely time before you interrupted-” The smugness in Klaus’ voice made Samara’s eyes shoot wide open, she reached over and smacked his arm. 

“Klaus! Shut the hell up! Damon it’s not like that-”

“Oh I think it is.” Klaus smirked at her cockily, amusement in his eyes as he had his fun. He had truly missed this, having fun, messing around with his best friend. For the longest time he had believed he would never have the chance to be this way with her again.

“Klaus, stop!” She whined, pushing onto the males arm to try and get him to go away, but to no avail the hybrid didn’t even budge.

“Did you really go sleep with the goddamn enemy?” Damon hissed angrily 

“Technically I was asleep and he was awake, but in regards to sex? That didn’t happen-”Sam bit her lip to try and stop herself from laughing. “Also we’re not enemies, he’s my best friend, we grew up together. I just decided to come smack him around a bit for being a dumbass.”

“Oi!” 

“Hush you.”

Klaus glared at her and huffed but said nothing.

“See he’s totally whipped? I’ve had this puppy eating outta my hand since we were brats.”

Klaus glared, snatching the phone away from her. When she yelled and tried to get it from him he stood onto the bed, their size differences making it impossible for her to reach. 

“Will you stop bloody calling me that?!”

“No! Give that back, I was having a conversation!”

Klaus sped to the door of the bedroom when she tried to reach the phone from him. “Well now you’re not.” He growled and opened the door to begin strolling outward, ignoring Damon's shouts and accusations as he went.

“You punk!” Samara jumped off the bed and began to chase after him. When he continued to use his vampire speed to get away from him she smirked. She may not be able to use her powers right now. But witch magic wasn’t the only magic she knew how to work.

As she stormed down the hallway, she noticed Nik had sped off to somewhere else in the rather large mansion. He was nowhere in sight. She walked to the edge of the spiral staircase that led down onto the first floor. Samara took a deep breath and called at the top of her lungs. 

“Becca!, Koala!”

Sam didn’t even blink before the two youngest Mikaleson's were standing in front of her, confusion swimming through their eyes. She grinned at them. “It’s been forever since we last got to play a game of tag,” 

Kol raised a brow at her. “Seriously, we haven't seen each other in a thousand years and the first thing you want to do is play tag? How bout’ a ‘hi Kol, it’s been so long, I missed you the most Kol’”

Rebecca chuckled lightly. “He’s gotta point. You haven’t even greeted us yet.”

Sam whined playfully. “Of course I missed you! But Nik had me holed up in his room, and then he stole my phone! I need your help. I don’t have any magic right now, which I’ll explain later. But I’m too tired to chase after him.”

Rebecca grinned. “So you want us to get your phone for you? What do we get out of it?”

Samara thought for a moment. “A shopping spree?” She turned to Kol. “I’ll owe you one?”

Kol and Rebecca looked at each other and grinned. “Sounds like a good deal.” Kol chuckled. 

Sam grinned. “Awesome, while you two do that I’m gonna go bug Elijah and dodge Ester-”

Both younger Mikaleson’s nodded and zipped away. Samara hadn’t even taken two steps before her body felt unbearably heavy. Her exhaustion was catching up on her. “I need to go lay dow-”

Samara hadn’t even finished her sentence before she fell out, her body laying on the ground unconscious. She had overexerted herself. Especially by using what little magic she had left to get to Mystic Falls. Now she needed to recover, properly let her body rest and regenerate energy rather than just snapping her neck.


	4. UPDATE

I've decided it's for the best that I take the 2 chapters and rewrite them. When I started this story I didn't think about how awkward of a timeline I chose to add Sam into. I haven't gotten much farther in the show than what I've written and that was a huge mistake on my part, especially since both of my other fanfics start at very relatively early parts of the show. 

So I'm going to reverse the time line, start at a way earlier part that gives Sam more character development as well as a better path to continue to story from.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience, I'll be sure to let you know when the new chapters are out


End file.
